


we can burn brighter (than the sun)

by stylinshaw



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up, Lack of capitalisation, Lack of description, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinshaw/pseuds/stylinshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis grow up together. Things change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we can burn brighter (than the sun)

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is my first time trying out this site im so sorry if i ruined your day with this  
> {and also, sorry for utter lack of capitalisation i don't know what i'm doing}  
> and the title was because we are young came on shuffle im sorry i'll get better

louis is seven years old and really shouldn’t be staring at that-what, three year old?-sitting quietly at the end of the playground, but he can’t really help it, he’s got this head of kind of blonde-brown hair and bright eyes louis can’t really see from the opposite him.  
he watches curiously as the kid turns to a pretty woman behind him and smiles, bringing out a set of hole-thingies in his cheeks.  
louis is slightly worried, but they look oddly adorable on the kid.  
but however cute they look, maybe they hurt.  
louis gets up and walks towards the boy, who’s laughing and louis is confused. do those holes hurt?  
“hi,” he says, and the kid turns around to face him, and wow, his eyes are really, really pretty. they’re blue and green at the same time, and louis wants his eyes.  
“hello,” the boy with the pretty eyes pronounces his words carefully, as if he’s still learning how to speak properly. he smiles, and oh no, the holes are back.  
“there are holes in your cheeks,” louis decides to come straight to the point, reaching out and poking the boy’s pink cheeks bluntly. “are you, uh, okay?”  
the woman behind the boy has a smile on her face. “oh, no, love,” she butts into their conversation. “they’re called dimples, aren’t they, hazza?”  
hazza. louis likes it.  
“i’m louis,” he sticks out his hand proudly, and hazza’s holes-dimples?-remain in place.  
“harry,” he shakes louis’ hand gingerly. louis is a bit disappointed his name isn’t actually hazza.  
“i liked hazza better,” he pouts.  
“you can c-call me that,” harry says. “it’s a-mummy?” he turns to his mummy, apparently, for guidance.  
“it’s a nickname, sweetie,” harry’s mummy says, and louis knows that word!  
“i know that word!” he says excitedly. “it’s like…another name!”  
“yes it is, young man,” harry’s mum smiles at him. “i’m anne, by the way.”  
“hi, anne,” louis says seriously, before turning back to harry. he likes harry more.  
“how old are you?” he’s probably, definitely three.  
“four,” harry replies, and louis’ eyebrows shoot up. he doesn’t say anything about it, though.  
“i’m seven,” he says proudly. “and i like you.”  
that’s all it takes, actually.  
*  
harry grows up a little. his hair changes a lot, from straight to really, really curly, and from dark blonde to a chocolate brown. his blue-green eyes change too, to a startling shade of green that reminds louis a bit of a forest.  
harry’s thirteen and louis sixteen, and louis is trying not to screw up his high school life while harry’s still in his first year.  
people think it’s a little weird for them to be friends, really.  
but they don’t really care.  
*  
louis starts dating some blonde called hannah, and he likes her, he really does, it’s just that he likes to spend time with harry better.  
harry doesn’t really like hannah either, complaining a little whenever she’s around, and louis doesn’t pay much attention to it.  
hannah cheats on louis.  
louis isn’t actually very fazed by it. he goes back to harry.  
*  
louis is lying upside down on his bed, with harry sitting cross legged in front of him, and louis idly wonders if they’re going to start kissing like spiderman and whatever his girlfriend’s name was.  
“you’ve got holes in your cheeks,” louis murmurs, and harry looks at him, his forest eyes meeting louis’ sea coloured ones.  
he smiles. “they’re dimples,” he recites. “god, it’s been so long, lou.”  
and it has. louis is eighteen, and harry sixteen, and harry’s reputed to be a bit of a slut when he’s actually not, and louis has a bit of a crush on him.  
“twelve years,” louis sighs to himself. “i love you, hazza.”  
“i love you too, lou,” harry beams back.  
“no,” suddenly, louis rolls over, so he’s kind of face-to-face with the curly headed lad. “i love you. like. love.”  
harry’s cheeks are suddenly the same colour they were when louis first saw him across the park. “you do?” he breathes, and wow he sounds really good.  
“yeah,” louis admits, biting his lip.  
he doesn’t get an answer.  
harry presses his lips to louis’.  
*  
louis goes to uni. harry goes to uni. they share a flat.  
“i’m home,” louis calls, walking into the flat. “haz?”  
he finds harry curled up on the couch, a yellow sticky note pasted on the coffee table saying i love you and louis thinks how perfect his life is.  
*  
louis turns twenty-two, harry’s turns twenty, and louis takes harry out on valentine’s day.  
they reach the playground, and louis smiles fondly at all the kids wandering around before turning to harry, who’s jaw is a little slack.  
“lou, you didn’t,” he’s nearly crying, and louis hopes he won’t say no.  
“i did,” he leans over the armrest in the car to press his lips to harry’s, and leads him out the car.  
he takes in the whole place-the mcdonald’s nearby, louis had always wanted to go there, the slides and the swings, and the bench where he’d first met probably the most perfect human on the planet.  
he heads straight towards it, pulling harry along with him.  
“this is where i met you,” louis says quietly, and harry is standing behind him, the giant he is, wrapping his arms around louis’ waist.  
“best day of my life,” harry whispers into louis’ ear, and louis shivers. he twists around, kissing harry firmly, before separating from his inviting embrace.  
“i want to say something,” his voice cracks, and if he isn’t crying by the end of this, he doesn’t know what he’ll do.  
“go ahead, babe,” harry says, waving his hands around.  
louis clears his throat, before slipping the velvet box out of his pocket.  
and getting down on one knee.  
harry’s eyes widen.  
“harry edward styles,” he’s choking up a little now. “i met you here, at this bench, like, fifteen years and four months ago.”  
harry lets out a watery chuckle.  
“and i came up to you and asked you about the holes in your cheeks. and your mum told me they’re dimples.”  
louis smiles at harry, vision blurred from tears. he sees a couple of kids staring at them.  
“ah, screw it,” louis’ already forgotten the rest of his speech. “i love you, hazza,” he uses the familiar nickname. “will you-will you marry me?”  
harry’s freely crying now, and he nods hastily. “oh my god, lou, yes.”  
louis beams, standing up and slipping the black ring on harry’s finger.  
“i love you too,” harry whispers, before kissing louis fervently.  
and maybe this is all louis needs, a boy with changing hair and eyes and two holes in his cheeks, to make him complete.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation into Polish [here](http://everybody-wants-to-steal-his-boy.tumblr.com/post/115483151572/we-can-burn-brighter-than-the-sun-one-shot)! Thank you so much to [xmittix](http://archiveofourown.org/users/xmittix/pseuds/xmittix) for doing it :)


End file.
